Taking My Socks Off
by CokeOrPepsi
Summary: Rachel Berry gets put down every day. She feels self consious all the time... Afraid to be herself. Can her therapist and a certain gorgeous boy help her with that? First chapter is SUPER short! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there... Soo... This is my first story... EVER! So just... Read and review. Thanks! 3**

Taking My Socks Off

Chapter 1

Quinn POV

"Hi there, sweetie! My name is Dr. Quinn. But you can just call me Ms. Fabray, because you seem pretty cool. I'm going to be your therapist for the next few months. How does that sound?"

It's always like this... With most of the girls. She looks young... Maybe 12? 13 at the oldest. She has long blond hair, yellow-green eyes and she looks like she's about to pee her pants. I hate it when they seem scared. I continue to look at her, trying my best to keep this fake smile on my face, when really, I want to cry my eyes out and find a way to never look away from her. She reminds me of what Beth might have looked like at this age... Not that I'll ever know. She was my daughter. I got pregnant in high school and had to give her up. Goodness, I want to hug this girl and NEVER let her go...

Noah Puckerman. HE got me pregnant. He was also my first time... Not that I can remember or anything... We were both too intoxicated to form an intelligent thought. Not exactly the ideal way to lose my virginity, know what I mean? But without having to experience the pain and loss of giving up a child, I probably wouldn't be here today. I love helping people solve their problems... It makes me feel like I have a small chance of fixing mine. I understand what these people are going through, and I do EVERYTHING I can to help get them back on their feet when they need it most.

Oh, wait. I'm in the middle of an appointment... How long have I been 'monologue-ing' about my problems in my mind? Well crap... She probably thinks I'm on drugs. I guess I better stick to the problem at hand.

_Note to self: Need too get checked for ADD._

I scribble the little note into my handy dandy notebook, (hey, I sound like that guy from Blue's Clue's! Oh my..._ Note to self #2: Get checked THIS AFTERNOON._)

"Can you tell me your name at least?" I ask, trying not to break down and pull the shaking child into my arms.

"M-My name i-is Emma," she says, fiddling with her fingers and looking down at her orange flip-flops.

"Emma," I repeat, "That's a very pretty name." I grin, wanting her to make eye contact. It's always better that way. I feel like we're both more comfortable if I can see her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispers. My grin broadens when she looks up, smiling, a slight blush forming on her freckled cheeks. Getting better...

Emma finally starts to talk, and the session goes rather well. I don't find much out about why she's so shy and hesitant to speak, but we can save that for our next session.

I live in Florida. I work as a therapist in a downtown building. I am not married, nor do I want to be. Marriage is merely papers and money wasted on flowers that most people are allergic to and overly dramatic dresses that look like various types of pastries. I am perfectly content with living alone in my cozy apartment just outside out Miami. It's not that I don't have the option, I go out on dates and hang out with friends all the time. I just don't want anything to be final. And yet, I live with the love of my life. Zoe, my Siberian husky. She's definitely my best friend.

Being a therapist is... Emotional. But I was told that I would be perfect for the job, considering that I'm young, attractive, and can relate to people. I love all of my patients. Each and every one of them.

After Emma's session, two more sessions of newcomers and a regular (Mike), I finally come to my last appointment of the day. One of my favorites actually, (but you didn't hear me say that), her name is Rachel. Rachel Berry. She's 17, and she comes because she feels like people walk all over her. No matter what advice I've given her, she still can't find it in her to take a stand for once, and stop caring about what other people think. So, we'll just see how today goes...

"Hi, Rachel," I say, smiling as she enters my office and takes a seat. I notice she's smiling as well. I take that as a good thing and write it down in my notebook just as she places her school bag on the white carpet next to her.

"Hello, Ms. Fabray."

"So, let's cut to the chase. Have you been feeling more confident over the last week?"

"Yes. I actually have. I've been myself for a few days, not considering other people's opinions." The smile still hasn't left her face.

"That's great, Rachel! What did you do to gain such confidence so quickly?" I ask, genuinely proud in the sudden change of mood.

"Well... I took my socks off!" If possible, her smile gets a little wider. I think she's officially gone crazy. Taking her socks off? What does that even mean? Is it some new teen phrase I should know about? I'm utterly confused at this point.

"Erm... Rachel? Are you high by any chance?" I ask seriously.

This girl has got to be insane...

**A/N: So... How did I do? Feel free to review! I'm going to do the next chapter in Rachel's POV, and then Jessie's after that. I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP! Just let me know how I did...**

**Love you! **

**-Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooo... This chapter will be ALOT longer! Promise.(: I plan on making Quinn just a minor character in the story. But her chapters WILL have significance in the story. Okay then... On with the story! (:**

**Oh... And I don't own Glee! :P**

Taking My Socks Off

Chapter 2

Rachel POV

"I am NOT crazy. I'm just a little... Mixed up right now. And if it really is such a big deal, I'll explain it to you. And THEN, you might realize that I AM NOT CRAZY!"

I'm sitting here, in my all-pink room, pacing on my white fuzzy carpet, talking to my stuffed animals. So... Maybe I AM a little crazy. But EVERYONE is at least a little crazy, right? Well at least I think so.

Anyway, today, at my weekly therapy appointment, I told Dr. Quinn that I've been making tremendous progress. She was proud, and she asked what I did to help myself gain more confidence. So, I was honest. I simply told her, "I took my socks off." She then proceeded to asks me if I was on any form of drugs, which obviously I am not. Drugs are for people that are too dull to create their own happiness. Is it really so hard to believe that my methods of making myself feel less self-concious may not be exactly considered 'normal'? Don't get me wrong, Dr. Quinn is an AMAZING therapist, I just thought that she might have a little more faith in me.

"Would you like to know what I mean by taking my socks off?" I ask my little furry audience. "Well then here it goes..."

"I was laying in my sleeping bag, due to the fact that I was in the middle of my slumber party with my junior high friends. I thought I would look cute in the morning if I kept my Spiderman socks on throughout the night. (Plus, I always get scared when people see my feet, I think they're weird looking. I wouldn't want people to stare.) And that's when I realized it; I care WAY too much about what other people think of me. I'm letting the opinions of almost strangers determine my entire life. So, I did what I need to to get rid of that feeling. I took my socks off."

"See? It's really not that long of a story. And it actually makes sense now, doesn't it? But people still make fun of me... I just want it to stop. OH! I GOT IT! I'll transfer schools. I mean, it's not like I have any friends at McKinley. It's the PERFECT idea! Carmel. I've ALWAYS wanted to go there. And Vocal Adrenaline is the best group in the U.S. It's a flawless plan. I'll get a new start. And this time I won't just be the girl who goes to the auditorium at lunch to cry, I'll be Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry."

Nothing can go wrong, right?

Suddenly, I hear the front door swoosh open. I immediately rush down the stairs to greet my two favorite people.

"Dad! Daddy! I want to transfer to Carmel High," I ask, even before saying hello.

The look on their faces leads me to believe that I won't get what I want this time, so I start monologue-ing before they have a chance to say no. I decide to use some of my earlier speech for my stuffed animals.

"It's just that... Vocal Adrenaline has the BEST glee club in the ENTIRE U.S.! And I think that my self esteem level would go through the roof if I wasn't constantly surrounded by the people that make fun of me most. I want to get a fresh start. That way, I can be whoever I want to be now, not just the girl that cries in the auditorium at lunch. You can AT LEAST give me that, can't you?" I show them my puppy dog eyes and saddest facial expression, knowing that they can't turn me down when I beg.

"Well, I guess we can make that happen, right Leroy?" Daddy asks.

Dad nods, and I immediately jump into their arms like the three year old I want to go back to being. Well, I guess this was easier than I thought it would be. They get to sign all the paperwork, and talk to all of my current teachers, so all I have to do get excited!

Great. Now I feel like a 7 years old when she talks about barbies.

_Three weeks later_

Oh my God. He's about to walk by me. What do I do?

I check my hair in the mirror, and try different smiles that may seem sexy, but not desperate.

Gosh, I'm CRAZY about him! His eyes... I could get lost in them. His smile, I would be ALL OVER those lips if I had the chance! And his hair... It drives me insane. He's perfect. There's absolutely nothing wrong with him.

As he passes by, I flash my smile, and he walks over.

_Yes! He FINALLY noticed me!_ I think to myself. But that's when walks right by me to his English class._ Well, so much for getting my man today..._

Jessie St. James. Leader of Vocal Adrenaline, and #1 on my to do list... But he never even notices me. It SUCKS! I want him to be mine. Ever since I transferred to Carmel, he's been invading my thoughts, journal entries, and even my DREAMS for crying out loud! I can't take it.

I've got to get over him. Fast. And Sam Evans is going to help me do that.

He's my best friend. Of all time. I've known him since I was five. We shared gummy worms on the playground in kindergarten. (I always brought them in my Barbra Streisand lunchbox. Yes, even as a kid, I was obsessed.) I noticed that his mouth was abnormally large, so we had a contest. We tried to see who could fit more gummy worms in their mouth. Me, I got up to 12 and started choking. He stayed strong until 27. I had to admit, I was pretty impressed with his skills. It's obvious that that takes talent. So, I granted him with the opportunity to be my friend. We've been inseperable ever since.

He's going to be my fake boyfriend. That's all I need to finally get over Jessie, right? And Sam picks me up every afternoon, so I can ask him to help me then. He won't say no, of course. I mean, we're best friends. He would do anything for me. I just have to ask him the right way, so he doesn't think I'm on drugs, too.

_2 hours later_

_Okay. He's pulling up now. This is where I get his help._

I open the car door of his Jeep and climb inside. He's about to pull way when I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Next think you know, we're at my house.

_Did I really fall asleep?_

"Sam?" I say as we walk up to my room.

"Yeah, Rach?" He smiles.

"Will you pretend to be my boyfriend while I get over Jessie?"

**So I'm gonna stop right here! And I might even do a few Sam POV chapters. (: But the next chapter will be Jessie! Hoped you guys liked it. Read and review please! Until next time...3**

**-Alex**


End file.
